


Dusk Till Dawn

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a photographer, JB is endlessly inspired.<br/>Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for his little hobby of writing songs.</p><p>A curious meeting with a boy and a series of coincidences that follow leave him with more than inspirations for songs and words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Night Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Been sick for a week, but this idea popped into my mind and refused to leave me alone. I initially wanted it to be a one-shot, but the idea just won’t let me live with that - so I’ll probably end it a few chapters later instead.

The pencil in JB's hand snaps.  
  
Unaware that he had even been applying pressure onto the poor thing, JB merely looks up from his notes with a mix of mild surprise and annoyance.  
  
Tossing the halves into the trash can, JB grabs a new one to write, but only manages one word before he starts absentmindedly bending the new pencil.  
  
A few more words are written, but then immediately crossed out.  
  
He starts doodling — a simple flower, a cat that does not quite look like one, an ice cream cone.  
  
_Ah, ice cream._  
He makes a mental note to get one when he steps out.  
  
Scribbling and striking out more words, he sighs and glances at the cuckoo clock that hung above the main door of his apartment. It had been there when he moved in, and he never bothered taking it down.  
  
Five more minutes till midnight, he notes.  
He stares at it for a while, watching the seconds tick by while wondering where he should have his dinner.  
  
His day had been highly unproductive, on a personal note.  
  
Career-wise, he was in a comfortable place.  
His photography skills were always sought after, and if he was not out shooting with a client, he was in the comfort of his home, post-processing photos or liaising for other projects.  
  
Today marked the end of a major project, and that allowed him some time to work on his little hobby of songwriting. It was not going too well, though, as he glances at the notebook with messy scribbles.  
  
_I've barely finished the second verse,_ he thought. _So much for trying to get the chorus done as well._  
  
At midnight, the clock chimes and JB gets up from his chair.  
  
He had a rather bad habit of working till midnight. It was not required of him, but he would stay at home till midnight in case any of his clients needed some files. Those cases rarely happened, but when they did, his clients had nothing but words of thanks and praises for him. Personally, it also was an excuse for himself to spend more time on songwriting.  
  
It had rained earlier, JB notes, so he grabs his black leather jacket before stepping out into the hallway of the apartment complex. He contemplates for a moment before taking the stairs.  
  
The last time he tried the elevator, he was stuck with someone he assumed was his neighbour for seven floors of awkward silence. Or maybe it was just awkward for him, since she seemed to be enjoying her view of him very much. Shuddering at the memory of being stared up and down by a stranger who happened to live in the same building, JB silently thanks the existence of staircases.  
  
Tapping his card on the scanner, he pushes the glass door open and steps into the chilly night air. The smell of rain still hung in the air despite the streets already drying up. Zipping up his jacket, he puts on his _Night Stroll_ playlist before slipping his earphones into his ears.  
  
Waving to the old man at the hot dog stand next to the apartment building, he turned right onto a busier street. Usually, he would just grab a few hot dogs, but he decided that having them four days in a row for supper was probably not for the best.  
  
Not that his next choice would be any better, though.  
  
The small convenience store he visited every other month was right where he remembered it to be, wedged between a cafe and a laundromat. He had stumbled upon it the very night he moved to his current place. Frustrated after a long day of moving and handling a picky client, he was more than happy to see it during his walk and went in to buy a pack of beer.  
  
JB ended up staying to chat with the owner of the store, Mr. Park, while downing a few bottles of beer on the house. Since then, _Triple A_ had been his go to convenience store.  
  
Mr. Park was not at the counter tonight, JB noticed, as soon he stepped into the shop. The bell chimed, and a boy he did not recognize was sitting behind the cash register where the owner usually did.  
  
Chestnut brown eyes looked at him while he stared back, his gaze then moving lower to take in the boy's jacket.  
  
It was the same leather jacket he was wearing.  
  
JB was not one to mind wearing the same clothes with others, in fact, he did not mind now—but he had **never** seen anyone else wear this jacket - his favourite jacket - something he had since his college days that he treasured a little bit more than the other things in his wardrobe.  
  
Moving between the aisles, JB tried not to continue staring—but he could not help himself.  
  
The boy probably noticed that they donned the same jacket, and moved to take it off, revealing a maroon shirt with the words **FLY** written across the chest.  
  
JB makes sure he is hidden from view before unzipping his jacket to reveal the exact shirt underneath.  
  
It was too much of a coincidence for JB to shrug off, but he did not know what to make of it all.  
  
Zipping his jacket up again, he grabbed his usual choice of beer and a cup of instant noodles. He remembers his craving for ice cream, but decides against it and heads over to the cashier.  
  
JB tries hard to not let his interest show when he sees a familiar earring on the boy's ear. He was pretty sure he was wearing the exact one right then: the same silver ring, the same size, and on his left ear as well.  
  
Wordlessly, the boy scans his items and signals to the price. JB wonders if he should make small talk or introduce himself while fumbling with his wallet and feeling silly.  
  
If Jinyoung saw him now, he would be laughing so hard. The chic bachelor JB losing his cool in a convenience store, in front of a boy whose name he did not know.  
  
After his change is handed to him, JB grabs the plastic bag and pauses for a moment when his fingers brush the boy's.  
  
His heart races unwillingly when he sees the boy bite his lower lip and look elsewhere. JB is pretty sure that the pink glow on the boy's cheeks is not from the neon light outside.  
  
Neither of them make a move, and the boy looks back at JB as if daring him to do something, his brown eyes drowning JB in waves of excitement and soft allure.  
  
"Thanks." JB finally manages to say, pulling the plastic bag to him and trying not to trip over his own feet as he makes his way to the exit.  
  
"Nice jacket." A fruity voice reaches his ears, and JB stops in his steps and turns to see the boy smile at him shyly.  
  
He almost wants to pull him into a hug.  
  
He thinks his curiosity and interested in the boy is ridiculous.  
  
He thinks he should just wave back in response and head home.  
  
Yet he finds himself walking back to the cashier and extending his hand. "I'm JB."  
  
"Youngjae." The boy slowly reaches out to return his handshake, a small smile still on his face.  
  
Satisfied, JB grins in reply and leaves after saying "see you around" and groans inwardly after, wondering what possessed him to say it. He can almost hear Jinyoung's voice telling him that it was super uncool.  
  
The walk back home is a blur of night lights and tickling breezes.  
  
JB does not remember if he walked up seven flights of stairs or took the elevator when he is boiling water for the instant noodles.  
  
He does not remember eating the noodles when he opens his last can of beer.  
  
What he does know is—when he is in bed and almost asleep—that he, for once, actually finished writing a song in one night.


	2. Morning Comes

_Spring is here_ , JB thinks as soon as he wakes up.  
  
The sunlight warms his skin just enough as the chilly morning breeze dances over his skin. The ambient chirping of birds is present instead of the winter silence; he prefers it more than the buzz of summer insects. There will probably be butterflies dancing around the small flowerbed at the front of the apartment complex, he thinks.  
  
He also thinks about something, no, someone else.  
  
Images of the night before flood his mind in a haze: the heavy feeling of déjà vu mixed with a tingly pleasure.  
  
Curious chestnut-coloured eyes, flushed cheeks and a voice that JB could not quite recall, yet wanted to hear again.  
  
He lets out a weak laugh.  
  
When was the last time he was so taken with something or someone other than his work?  
  
He blames it on the fact that he and Youngjae seemed to shared similar tastes in fashion. That, and the fact that they owned a a bit too many similar articles of clothing for strangers.  
  
However, he knows that it is merely an excuse,  
  
As if to confirm it for him, his had even dreamed of himself being back at the store. He recalls his dream-self looking at the other boy: his chestnut brown hair and eyes, his shy smile and the familiar earring that hangs from his ear; he hears his honeyed voice, the little giggle that escaped his lips when JB said to see him around.  
  
A tinge of jealousy blooms when his dream-self chats animatedly with Youngjae, occasionally reaching out to pat the other boy's arm or shoulder.  
  
He then dreams of his fingers brushing down Youngjae's cheek as he leans in closer to whisper something in the other boy's ears. He wonders what his dream-self said to make Youngjae blush that way.  
  
His phone rings, breaking his train of thoughts, and he groans before reaching out to grab it.  
  
_At least it isn't a client,_  he tells himself in relief.  
  
"Jinyoung." He greets the other, trying not to sound too awake.  
  
"JB!" The other seems way more enthusiastic than he is.  
  
"How important is this call? It's my day off, you know." He pauses, "I'm _sure_ you do."  
  
"All the more reason for me to call! We're short of one."  
  
"This isn't another one of your group blind dates, is it?"  
  
"Bingo, JB. Since you've figured it out, you should come!"  
  
"I'll pass. I have some... plans today."  
  
He can almost see the smirk forming on the other's face on the other side of the line.  
  
"Plans?" Jinyoung sounds very interested. "Mind filling me in?"  
  
"Later, next time, Monday. When I see you."  
  
The call ends with some reluctance on Jinyoung's end, he really wishes JB would make it, but JB has learnt a few tricks to excuse himself in the best possible ways.  
  
JB lays in bed for a while longer, enjoy the comfort of owning his own apartment without needing to share.  
  
Sharing was not the problem. He just hated being the one responsible for everyone and everything else. It would always end up like that. Him taking care of the bills and repairs, him telling everyone to clean up after themselves yet eventually cleaning up for them because he could not stand the mess.  
  
Scrunching his nose at the unwelcome image of his previous shared apartment, JB slips out of bed and heads to the shower.  
  
An hour later, he finds himself back on the street heading to the convenience store.  
  
The original plan was to review the song he finished the night before. Somehow, that plan had evolved into doing that at the park instead, since the weather seemed great. And somehow, that other plan evolved into getting some drinks and snacks before doing so.  
  
He finds himself back at the familiar convenience store.  
  
Like many times before, the bell chimes.  
This time though, he had stopped some distance before the entrance to take a deep breath before going in.  
  
His eyes immediately fall upon the cashier.  
  
Mr. Park is at his usual spot, waving at him.  
  
He waves back, trying to ignore the tiny drop of disappointment that had settled into him. Moving through the aisles, he searches for Youngjae instead of snacks or drinks — but the other is no where to be found.  
  
When he finally makes his way to the counter with his snacks, Mr. Park asks him if that is all. JB does not miss the opportunity to mention his visit the night before, and brings up Youngjae as well, trying not to sound too obvious.  
  
"Does he work here part time?"  
  
Mr. Park confirms it, informing JB that Youngjae had classes on some of the days.  
  
"Since when did he start working here? I didn't think I was gone for that long!"  
  
Just a month or so, Mr. Park muses, and reminds JB that it had been a few weeks since he dropped by. "I don't remember you dropping by in the day so often. What bring you here at this hour?"  
  
JB just says it is his day off and he thought to spend some time at the nearby park.  
  
Mr. Park smiles in response, and adds that Youngjae's college was just around the corner of said park. JB thanks the man extra warmly when he passes him his change.  
  
With his bag of snacks in hand, and his backpack slung over one shoulder, JB makes his way towards the park — but finds himself outside the local music college instead.  
  
He smiles to himself. What a coincidence it was, that Youngjae would be studying music while he spent his time composing. He decides to not pursue that train of thought, feeling a bit too cheesy for himself.  
  
Someone bumps into him from behind, and he catches himself just in time to hear apologies from a voice he recognized.  
  
Youngjae's brown eyes widen as they both look at each other, and the slice of bread in Youngjae's mouth almost drops before he munches the last bit. "JB?"  
  
It is then when JB realizes that he likes the way Youngjae says his name. "Hello Youngjae. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to be late for class, I overslept." A look of mild worry makes its way onto Youngjae's face.  
  
"I'll um," JB suddenly wonders where the confidence he usually had around gorgeous models disappeared to. "When does your class end?"  
  
"One." Youngjae's head tilts slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Do you want to grab lunch?" The words escape his lips before his mind has time to go through his thoughts. "I mean, I'm going to be nearby, so I thought..."  
  
Youngjae smiles, then frowns. "I don't mind, but I have extra classes to attend after."  
  
"When will those end?"  
  
The other boy looks reluctant to answer, and JB wonders if he is being too intrusive. "At six, but then I'll be going for another job."  
  
JB thinks it is about time for to apologize and excuse himself, but Youngjae continues. "Maybe you'd like to drop by?"  
  
"Drop by?"  
  
"Yeah," Youngjae gives him a smile that warms him to his bones. "I'm working at the pub behind the convenience store. It's called _Rewind_ , have you heard of it?"  
  
JB has, and says that he will be there in the evening.  
  
"See you then." Youngjae waves and runs towards the lobby entrance. JB does not miss the sight of Youngjae's backpack — a complete clone of the one on his shoulder.  
  
A billion thoughts swim through JB's mind. He does not understand why he was being so forward with Youngjae. Was it because of all these so-called coincidences?  
  
It had been a while since JB flirted, much less dated. A past relationship that did not end up well made him reluctant to pursue a new one, and his career and hobby took up so much time that he did not bother after.  
  
He had not felt so flustered in the past few years of being a bachelor, not even when the gorgeous models he worked with asked him out for drinks. Not even when they would purposely leave the changing room doors unlocked so he would accidentally walk in on them changing.  
  
Not even at that one group blind date that Jinyoung managed to trick him into.  
  
So why now?  
  
And why Youngjae, of all people?  
  
JB had never considered himself to be interested in guys, not that he hated the idea. But it just never occurred to him.  
  
To top it off, Youngjae was a total stranger.  
  
Sighing inwardly, JB heads to the park, hoping to get his thoughts sorted out there, but to no avail.  
  
He does, however, manage to review the song, and has a few changes in mind for it while finishes his bag of potato chips.  
  
Feeling too much like a stalker, he resists the urge to wait around Youngjae's college and returns to his apartment instead.  
  
The afternoon passes slowly, the clock's ticks echo like a taunt, and the changes he makes to the song do not satisfy him. He abandons his plan of doing a demo recording for the day.  
  
Leaving his notes and table for the sofa, he wonders what job Youngjae had at the pub.  
  
Despite _Rewind_  being one the nearer pubs to his apartment, he had never visited before. There were other louder and fancier clubs that seemed to interest his friends more when they invited him.  
  
JB wonders what kind of pub it is. He remembers a few friends talking about it once, and tries in vain to recall what they said. Knowing his friends, the drinks there could be really cheap, or, it could be a kinky kind of club.  
  
He wonders what Youngjae would work as there, if it was.  
  
An image of Youngjae begins to form in his mind, and JB turns to bury his face into the cushions on the sofa.  
  
Thinking work would take his mind off those idle thoughts, JB returns to his computer.  
  
By the time he is done post-processing an undue batch of photos, he realizes that it is already almost six. Cursing his habit of being too drowned in his work, he heads into the shower, regretting not choosing an outfit earlier.  
  
_Do I dress up?_  
  
_Or just be casual?_  
  
His mind is not made up when he steps out from the shower, resulting in him taking much longer than usual to get ready.  
  
On the way down, he regrets not noticing the time earlier. He had wanted to meet Youngjae at his college and walk him to the pub. At least, he would have been able to learn more about the boy then; even if it might seem a bit too forward of him.  
  
Youngjae did not seem to mind so far, though. Which is not helping him hold back on his irrational decisions and actions.  
  
The pub seems more cosy than it is kinky, with a faded neon sign above tinted doors and windows spelling its name. JB is grateful he chose to just wear one of his longer black coats over a simple tee shirt and denim jeans instead of usual choice of leather outfits for clubs.  
  
_Rewind_  is a dimly lit pub, but offers more capacity than it seemed from the outside. It is more crowded than JB imagined it would be.  
  
The bar is crowded, with three bartenders manning it. The tables are adorned with candles and packed with groups and couples.  
  
JB feels lonely and slightly out of place, and wonders where Youngjae is.  
  
His answer comes in the form of piano chords resounding through the pub, followed by a sweet, familiar voice.  
  
**_Baby, l_** ** _ove never felt so good._**  
  
Youngjae is sitting on top of a small stage within the pub, his fingers dancing over the piano keys as he sings.  
  
**_And I'd die if it ever could._**  
  
His voice gives JB goosebumps and stirs something seemingly familiar yet entirely different within him.  
  
**_Not like you hold me, hold me._**  
  
For the first time that day, JB thinks that he has made a good decision.  
  
**_Oh, baby, love never felt so fine. And I'd die if it's never mine._**  
  
A great one, in fact.  
  
**_Not like you hold me, hold me._**  
  
As his ears drown in Youngjae's mesmerizing voice, his regrets for not being productive, for following his unusual instincts, for not recording a demo - all wash away.  
  
**_And the nights gonna be just fine,_**  
**_Gotta fly, gotta see, got to be_**  
****  
**_I can't take it-_**  
  
JB smiles when he comes to realize that the song is not meant for him to sing alone.


	3. Eventide Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that I don't have a beta reader and I'm writing after work recently, so you might come across some typos and mistakes - do forgive me, and enjoy :)

Watching Youngjae's performance for the first time is an otherworldly experience for JB.  
  
After snapping out of his initial daze, JB spots an empty table in the corner and makes his way over. If he had not been keeping his eyes on the performer on stage, he would have noticed heads turning, and girls smiling as they checked him out from head to toe.  
  
Being tucked away in the corner, the table's location did not provide the best view of the stage, so JB shifts his chair until he can see just Youngjae's face through the crowd's silhouette.  
  
Unlike the rest of the lights, the stage's spotlights are bright in contrast, casting shadows on Youngjae's face. JB wishes he could see the other's eyes, but it is shrouded in shadow as Youngjae's head is tilted downward to the piano.  
  
So he closes his eyes for a bit, shutting out the muted buzz of the crowd's chatter and allowing Youngjae's bright voice to fill his ears.  
  
A smile forms on his face, a warm feeling begins bubbling within him.  
  
He tries not to admit why, tries to find flaws with the performance, but in the end - he knows that he is enjoying himself way more than when Youngjae first invited him to come by.  
  
In fact, enjoying might be an understatement. JB absolutely loves it.  
  
He loves Youngjae's performance.  
  
The way he sings, the way he breathes at the right time between notes, the way his voice stops just at the right moment to let the piano's notes sink in.  
  
He loves how the other boy is drowned in his own performance, how each note is laced with emotion, how his voice coaxes goosebumps to appear on JB's skin.  
  
When the first song ends, JB claps enthusiastically and feels proud when the applause from the pub-goers are equally as appreciative.  
  
Two more songs follow before Youngjae descends from the stage and someone else takes his place. JB stands up immediately to make his way over, but the lack so walking space makes it difficult. Trying to keep Youngjae in sight while he finds a path through the tables, JB panics when he sees Youngjae disappear into a room behind the bar, and shouts his name before he realises it.  
  
A few people turn to look at JB, and Youngjae is one of them. A smile appears on his face and he waves to JB, motioning for him to head over.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't reach earlier." JB apologises as soon as he is next to Youngjae and receives a meek smile in return. Youngjae's fingers find the sleeve of JB's coat and pulls him into the room.  
  
JB presumes that it is the staff room, a cosy and neat little room with a table, some chairs and a two-seat sofa.  Youngjae gestures to JB to take a seat when JB apologises again, and the other laughs, his clear voice rings in the small room.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Youngjae sits on the sofa and motions to the empty seat beside. "I'm glad you showed up at all."  
  
"Of course I would." JB feels guilty and slightly angry at himself to have disappointed the other. "I'm a man of my word."  
  
Another meek smile is sent his way. "I had hoped you'd be."  
  
"Let me make it up to you." JB offers. "I really want to compliment your performance, but let's get this sorted out first."  
  
Youngjae laughs, a warm laugh that makes JB feel like an old friend than a stranger. "You don't have to! Why are you feeling so sorry?"  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"You never said you'd be here on time, so it's fine, alright?" Youngjae gestures to the seat beside again, "I'm really just happy that you came."  
  
Finally taking a seat, JB leans in slightly closer to Youngjae and apologises again. "I really mean it, Youngjae. Let's go for lunch, my treat."  
  
Without warning, Youngjae leans in very close to JB's face. "Are you asking me out?" He whispers.  
  
His breath tickles JB's lips, and JB tries very hard to not lean closer and press his lips on Youngjae's. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Okay then." Youngjae's breath skims over his lips again, and JB inhales sharply, his fingers instinctively reaching out for the other — but he stops himself just in time. His action does not seem to go unnoticed by Youngjae, as a mischievous glint is seen in the other boy's eyes, coupled with a sudden smirk.  
  
"Or would you like to have supper right now?" JB tries not to sound too desperate.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, I have to leave to catch the train home. Assignments are waiting for me too." Youngjae points to his bag.  
  
"Where do you stay?"  
  
Youngjae names somewhere at least an hour away by train and JB asks him why he does not stay closer. "It's expensive," is his only reason, even though he wishes he would just live closer and save his time spent on commuting on being productive instead.  
  
"There's a spare room in my apartment."  
  
The words slip past JB's lips too easily. He regrets it immediately, until Youngjae grins and tells him that he would not be able to afford the rent unless he is offering it for free.  
  
"What if I am?" JB jokes, and enjoys the amusement on Youngjae's face.  
  
"No strings attached?"  
  
"You could go on weekly dates with me."  
  
"Now you're being silly."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Youngjae ponders for a moment and asks for JB's age. JB tells him — Youngjae states his happiness that he guessed right about JB being older — so JB asks if age really matters. A smirk forms on Youngjae's face again and he leans to whisper into JB's ear.  
  
"I like older people," he confesses.  
  
JB thinks Youngjae is half-joking, but he can't help falling for him even more. "Does that mean you'll be taking up my offer?"  
  
Youngjae leans back and tilts his head, sighing. "I'll have to settle some paperwork with my current landlord, but were you being serious?"  
  
The truth is, JB has never wanted to share a room or an apartment or anything with anyone since his previous shared house. He fails to answer.  
  
Youngjae does not press him for one.  
  
"Shall we get going then? I don't want to miss my train." Youngjae asks, moving to pick up a bag and a coat before heading to the door.  
  
"Hey, is that coat..."  
  
"Yup, exactly the one you're wearing." Youngjae grins.  
  
"Crazy."  
  
"I know."  
  
JB grins in return.  
  
The walk to the train station is a quiet one, occasionally filled with simple questions for each other: where they came from, if JB is working or studying, what his job involved, what course Youngjae is taking, what their favourite foods are.  
  
When the train station comes into view, JB suddenly feels a strong dislike for it. He wonders if he should have offered Youngjae a ride home instead, but he thought that might seem too intrusive and decided against it earlier.  
  
"Well then, see you, JB." Youngjae turns to look at him, hands on the strap of his bag and a smile on his adorable face. "Thanks again for dropping by, it means a lot to me." His smile melts away from the usual one to something fragile, and JB thinks he can help himself no longer.  
  
Taking a step closer so his face is mere centimeters away from Youngjae's, he reaches to cup the younger boy's face. Before JB can even ask, Youngjae's eyes close and he tilts his head just slightly more towards the other.  
  
JB bites his lower lip, wondering if he is even allowed to — they barely know each other and he feels as if he is committing a crime, but temptations are temptations for a reason, so he takes the opportunity and kisses Youngjae.  
  
The younger boy's lips taste of sweet wine, JB muses, not something he expected - but seemed fitting all the same.  
  
He holds back from using his tongue but takes greedy nips at Youngjae's lips, his hand still holding the other's cheek.  
  
Fingers find his other hand and grab on to it desperately, and a soft and satisfied moan from Youngjae spurs JB to intertwine his fingers in response.  
  
As kisses go, it is not an electrifying kiss, but one that drowns JB in a daze he wishes he could stay in. Youngjae does not seem like an experienced kisser, and it stirs up a possessive feeling JB has not felt in a long time.  
  
Questions surface in his mind, only to be drowned by lust and incoherent wants. He has never kissed anyone he was not dating — contrary to certain rumours — and he thinks Youngjae is pushing him across many lines he never thought he would cross.  
  
The ring of an announcement finally breaks their kiss, and JB feels a mixture of joy and guilt when he takes in Youngjae's disorientated state.  
  
A breeze picks up, and despite feeling cold, neither of them move. They merely stand there, JB staring at Youngjae while the other seems lost in a world of his own.  
  
Neither of them realise how much time has passed, and when Youngjae finally moves to check his watch, he curses under his breath.  
  
"The last train took off." He declares nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm sorry." JB says, for the nth time that night.  
  
"You better be." Youngjae warns, but unlike his tone, he smiles instead.  
  
JB can not help himself from returning the smile. In fact, he notes that he has been smiling a whole lot tonight. It scares and amazes him that Youngjae had such a power over him.  
  
"So," JB's gaze wanders off elsewhere, wondering if he should ask.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Want to spend the night at my place?" JB finally asks, scratching the back of his head. He wonders where the confident daredevil in him had disappeared to.  
  
A moment of silence passes, and Youngjae laughs — his usual warm and clear laugh that JB had seemed to become familiar with in a short amount of time.  
  
"Yes, I would. But just for tonight. I'm not agreeing to those weekly dates, alright?"  
  
JB smiles once again, and nods.


	4. Midnight Whispers

_This feels like a date_ , JB thinks and smiles to himself.  
  
It had been some time since he last went on a date.  
  
Even when he did, most of those were usually out of courtesy — him accepting what he thought was a simple offer to grab a drink but realizing the context much later.  
  
He liked it better when he knew what he was getting into.  
  
Like now.  
  
Still finding it hard to believe, JB sneaks glances at the boy walking next to him. Youngjae does not seem to notice, his attention fully directed at his bottle of ice tea they bought near the train station.  
  
As they take slow steps back to JB's apartment, he is reminded that they are wearing the exact same coat when a few girls walk past them and giggle. Instead of feeling embarrassed, JB suppresses a smile — and looks elsewhere immediately when Youngjae turns to him.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" The younger boy asks, oblivious to JB's concealed feelings.  
  
JB takes sip of his tea and attempts to compose himself before answering.  
  
"No, I just," he hesitates for a moment. "I was wondering if you preferred sleeping in the spare room, on the couch or my bed?"  
  
When Youngjae raises an eyebrow and gives JB a knowing smirk, JB quickly adds that the spare room's bed is without bed linen. He clarifies that he would gladly take the couch if Youngjae wanted to sleep in his bed.  
  
"Is there a reason for me to sleep in your bed if you aren't there?" Youngjae asks with an innocent expression on his face, and JB chokes on his tea.  
  
Laughing immediately at the other's reaction, Youngjae apologizes for his joke.  
  
"Are these your usual kind of jokes?" JB tries to stop coughing. "I think I'd need some time to get used to them." _Or not at all_ , a voice in his head whispers.  
  
Youngjae looks pensive for a moment, taking a sip of tea before answering. "Not at all, honestly." He stops walking, and JB turns to look at him. "It just... happens, when I'm with you. I guess?" Youngjae gives JB an apologetic smile. "You know, like how some people bring out very rare sides of yourself?"  
  
JB wants to tell him that makes two of them, but he merely nods.  
  
When they reach the front of JB's apartment complex, Youngjae stares at the skyscraper with his mouth wide open.  
  
"You live  ** _here_**?"  
  
"Seventh floor." JB adds, not bothering to hide the fact that he is amused at the other boy's reaction.  
  
"Really? Here, I mean, no offense but, I thought only rich - like, seriously, drowning-in-money-rich people stay here!" Youngjae looks around to see if there are other occupants of the apartment around, but thankfully for him, there are none.  
  
JB does not deny it. While the fact was not entirely true, it was not false either.  
  
"No offense taken, but even though some say I'm lucky to be staying here - I worked hard for it." JB tells the other, not wanting to be under a misconception. "Of course, the person who sold it to me **did** let it go cheaper than the other units, but I'm working diligently every day to make sure I can keep it."  
  
There is a grin on Youngjae's face when he finishes his explanation, and he mouths a silent "what".  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I assumed you were born with a silver spoon or anything like that," Youngjae's fingers reach out to touch his arm. "If anything, I really do believe you're where you are because of your own efforts."  
  
"How would you know?" JB questions, but grins at Youngjae's words. "We barely know each other."  
  
The younger boy looks up as a shy smile replaces his earlier grin. "I'm pretty confident in reading others. We've talked and hung out for a bit, I'd like to think I know you better than you've let on."  
  
"Interesting," JB says and means it. "Why don't you tell me more upstairs? I'm curious."  
  
They make their way past the secured doors and JB asks if Youngjae preferred the stairs or lift.  
  
"I'm fine with both." Youngjae offers, "we can go with your usual choice."  
  
"I'm fine with both, too." JB nods slightly. "You can pick. Most of my guests don't enjoy walking up seven flights of stairs."  
  
"Stairs it is then." Youngjae starts his way up the steps after his prompt decision, and turns to look at JB when the other does not follow. Muttering a quick apology, JB catches up with the other.  
  
As they climb, JB wonders if he is beaming because he is grateful for avoiding the lift, or the simple fact that Youngjae could tell his preference regarding such a simple matter.  
  
"Number seven on the seventh floor?" Youngjae exclaims when JB unlocks the door to his apartment. "No wonder you said people were claiming you got lucky!"  
  
JB gives Youngjae a pleading look that tells him that he is not the first one to say that, unlocks the door and motions for Youngjae to enter.  
  
Youngjae smiles apologetically and enters, immediately stopping after and staring at JB's living room.  
  
"Wow."  
  
It is a common word that many of JB's guests say upon visiting his place for the first. However, unlike Youngjae, they would gush about his furniture, take a seat in his plush sofas or move to check out more.  
  
So when Youngjae just stands there, motionless and with his mouth slightly open, JB feels worried.  
  
"Youngjae," he calls, "are you alright?"  
  
There is no response, so JB moves to place a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
Immediately, Youngjae jumps and stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
JB does not miss the hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
The next second, Youngjae seems completely calm and normal. "Sorry, what?" He rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't catch what you said, sorry."  
  
"I just," JB feels Youngjae's shoulder tense up and removes his hand, "was asking if you were alright. Is anything wrong?"  
  
When Youngjae looks at him again, shock and worry appear and disappear across his face so fast, JB wonders if he had imagined it all.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just too taken in by your house."  
  
JB knows a lie when he hears one, but feels that it is not his role or time to press Youngjae on the matter and drops it.  
  
"Take a seat then," he motions to his sofa set that many seemed to love. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
Youngjae chuckles and holds up his bottle of tea, reminding JB that he already had a drink.  
  
Trying not to be too embarrassed by his forgetfulness, JB asks what Youngjae wanted to do then.  
  
"Well, I'd like to take up the offer of sleeping in your bed," a grin tugs at Youngjae's lips and JB feels his heart skip a tiny beat, "but I'd really like to shower first, if you don't mind. I've been out all day."  
  
JB attempts at blocking the image of Youngjae showering in **his**  bathroom are futile, so he immediately makes his way to grab a towel for the other, hoping his expression had not given him away.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Youngjae is occupying the shower while JB paces his living room like a clueless man on his first date. JB contemplates calling Jinyoung for advice or to calm himself down.  
  
Just almost.  
  
Despite all his courage in approaching Youngaje, JB feels like he is treading on fragile ground. The worst thing is that he is not entirely sure why he is even acting like that in the first place.  
  
Sure he was attracted to Youngjae, but since when did he invite someone over to his place so soon?  
  
Since when did he kiss someone so soon after their first meeting?  
  
What did Youngjae feel about all this?  
  
Did he just want to sleep tonight?  
  
Or were they going to stay up and talk?  
  
A sudden puff of wind in JB's ear causes him to jump and gasp in shock. He turns around to see Youngjae laughing as if he was without a care in the world.  
  
Despite grinning at the situation, JB shakes his head at the other boy. "You'll regret that," he warns jokingly.  
  
"I couldn't help it! You were so deep in thought, you didn't even hear me when I called you twice!" Youngjae dodges JB's arms and runs across the living room.  
  
The older boy gives chases and asks, "so you thought it'd be a great idea to blow in my ear?"  
  
Maneuvering between the sofas, Youngjae sticks out his tongue at JB. "I'm an opportunist." He winks at JB.  
  
JB tries to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest at the sight of Youngjae's tongue and wink combination.  
  
"Besides," Youngjae adds, "you looked like you needed to loosen up."  
  
"Oh, I'm loosened up alright."  
  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, Youngjae bursts into laughter again. It takes a while for JB to realize his double entendre, and he can't help but laugh at himself too.  
  
However, Youngjae's laugh don't cease as fast as his does; the other boy seems thoroughly amused at JB's choice of words, so JB takes the chance to move in closer.  
  
Just when JB reaches out to pull the boy closer, Youngjae notices him and tries to escape, resulting in a fumbling mess of arms and legs. They topple over, but JB manages to maneuver so that they fall on the couch instead of the floor.  
  
Trapped between the sofa and JB, Youngjae's laughter finally dies down. Looking up at JB, he comments that it is convenient.  
  
JB raises an eyebrow at his comment. "What for?"  
  
"I thought these things only happened in movies and dramas." Youngjae notes, "but I must confess that I see the thrill of it now, the convenient falling and being pinned down scenario."  
  
JB chuckles. "Do you now?"  
  
Youngjae puts on his best come-hither smile. "Don't you?"  
  
A rustle and a movement of limbs later, JB's lips are moving feverishly over Youngjae's. One hand pinning the younger boy's arms above his head and his other fingers moving to pull at the waistband of Youngjae's — or rather, his, since Youngjae had borrowed them from him — pants.  
  
Youngjae moans his name and bucks his hips, causing JB's grip on Youngjae's wrists to tighten. JB's fingers dip past the waistband of Younjae's pants and he realizes that the other isn't wearing anything underneath.  
  
Growling, JB breaks the kiss, originally wanting to say something to Youngjae for being so provocative, but his mind goes blank at the sight of Youngjae's wanton expression.  
  
Youngjae's eyes are hooded, his lips parted and taking deep breathes. His arms are limp and he does not say anything until a moment later.  
  
"Not now," his eyes close tightly for a second, "please?"  
  
JB is taken aback at his words, but moves to release and get off Youngjae as if he was on fire.  
  
"I'm sorry, Youngjae."  
  
He really is.  
  
"I didn't mean to push things so fast."  
  
He really did not mean to.  
  
Youngjae shushes him, but lays there still, not moving.  
  
"It's not your fault," the younger boy says, his arm moving to cover his eyes. "Not yours."  
  
JB is at a loss at the turn of events, but decides to do something instead of keeping quiet.  
  
"Would you like me to leave?" He suggested.  
  
Youngjae lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm not going to ask you to leave you own house, don't be silly." Yet his hand still lingers over his eyes.  
  
JB thinks the other is crying, but does not ask.  
  
"Would you like to sleep on the couch then?" JB tries, "I can go to my room now and let you have some space."  
  
"No." Youngjae protests immediately.  
  
Usually, JB would lose his patience and leave when dealing with someone acting like that, but there was something about Youngjae that continued to keep him there.  
  
"Can you..." Younjae lets out a soft sob and stops.  
  
JB reaches slowly to stroke Youngjae's hair. The other boy jumps at the contact but does not object.  
  
"Can you," Youngjae lets out another sob but continues this time. "will you carry me to your room?"  
  
"Of course." A soft smile appears on JB's face, and he wishes that the other boy could see it.  
  
"Will you let me sleep in your bed?" Youngjae's second question warms JB's heart more than it catches him off-guard like before.  
  
"Of course." He picks the other boy up and proceeds towards his bedroom.  
  
"Will you," Youngjae's sobs seem to have stopped, but his arm remains over his eyes. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"In the same room?" JB nudges his bedroom door ajar and sets Youngjae down on the open side of his bed.  
  
"Same bed."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"But nothing more." JB tries to not feel hurt by those words, or the tinge of sadness that clings to Youngjae's request. "Just in the same bed, no touching."  
  
"Of course." JB wonders if he has lost his ability to decline.  
  
He moves to tuck Youngjae in, and the other boy whispers words of thanks — his arm still hiding his eyes.  
  
It is not until JB slides under the covers on the other side that Youngjae finally removes his arm. JB wonders if he should sleep facing his guest, but decides to give Youngjae more privacy and turns around instead.  
  
Gazing at his windows and the nightlights filtering from the other side, a million questions dance through JB's mind. He has answer to none of them: not a hint to Youngjae's sudden lapse, nor what he actually felt for the other boy.  
  
If it was merely a lust-filled attraction, JB would not have bothered carrying him or even sleeping at the other end of the same bed right then.  
  
Yet he found it rather ridiculous for it to be something more, considering their time spent together.  
  
JB's last relationship ended due to different priorities in life, and it was then that JB decided to keep away from serious relationships for the time being.  
  
That was over three years ago, and he still enjoyed not being committed to anything.  
  
Not committed, not having to worry, not having to be jealous, not having to care.  
  
The sudden rustle of sheets and movement stops JB's train of thoughts, and he feels hesitant fingers on his back.  
  
"Youngjae?" He does not turn, not wanting to scare the other.  
  
Fingers turn into a palm, and soon Youngjae's chest is pressed to his back, the younger boy's fingers softly gripping the side of his shirt.  
  
"Can I stay here, like this, tonight?"  
  
Youngjae's question stirs something within JB. Perhaps it was just a humane response, perhaps he just cared that much, perhaps this person was worth worrying over.  
  
Perhaps it was something else, and perhaps he would never find out anytime soon.  
  
But he was alright with it.  
  
"Of course, Youngjae."  
  
He felt needed then, filled with a warmth he missed.  
  
"You can stay like this as long as you'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2AM update, so please excuse typos and mistakes ;~;
> 
> I'm travelling at the moment, so I'll either be able to update more frequently - or not at all (although I really do hope it's the former!).
> 
> Tweaked the initial idea I had for this story just a tad bit, I hope you'll still enjoy how it turns out! :)


	5. Sunrise Languish

Nights are long for JB when his mind is filled with ideas for a song, but it had been some time since he felt like an insomniac.  
  
With Youngjae's steady breathing right behind him, Jae Bum's heart beats too fast to surrender him to slumber. He can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of the other's chest, a constant reminder of how close they are in bed.  
  
Seconds tick by, turning into minutes, and the clock soon show that it is already three in the morning, but JB still feels restless.  
  
He resists the urge to turn around like he usually does in bed, just so he would not wake the other. He even tries to breathe more quietly, and suddenly thinks that he is being ridiculously considerate towards a guest in his place.  
  
It is not that he has never been a nice host, just that he rarely had people over. There were a select few who were regular visitors, but even they never got to sleep in **his**  bed, almost hugging him to sleep.  
  
"You're really something, Youngjae." He whispers, more as a realization to himself than to the sleeping boy next to him.  
  
Youngjae stirs suddenly, and JB wonders if the whisper had been too loud.  
  
"No..."  
  
JB freezes, and softly asks the other if he is awake. Youngjae's response is a delayed and timid apology that does not seem directed at him.  
  
Confused, JB's resolve to stay motionless breaks and he turns around to see Youngjae's eyes still closed.  
  
"Youngjae?" He calls out to the other, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry," Youngjae repeats again, slightly louder this time.  
  
"What... what for?" JB tries, reaching out to hold Youngjae's shoulder.  
  
"No, it's not your fault... don't," Youngjae's voice breaks. It is then that JB realizes the other is crying, but still fast asleep.  
  
He shakes Youngjae's shoulders softly, calling his name. "You're having a nightmare, wake up."  
  
It does not seem to help, as broken apologies continue to slip past the other boy's lips in his unconscious state. So JB shakes Youngjae harder.

  
"No," Youngjae's hand moves to push his away. "Don't do this... please..."  
  
JB wonders why his heart hurts at the sight of Youngjae's pained expression.  
  
"Stay... please..."  
  
"I'm here, Youngjae. I'm not going anywhere." JB gives up trying to shake the other awake and moves to pull him into a hug instead.  
  
Perhaps it was the force of JB's pull, or perhaps his voice had finally gotten through to the other — JB did not really care which one it was — Youngjae gasps and takes a deep breath when he is in JB's arms, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
The fear in Youngjae's eyes leaves JB with unease.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut, causing tears to roll down his face. Immediately, JB's fingers are wiping his cheeks, pulling the younger boy even closer to his chest. He strokes Youngjae's hair, telling him that it is okay now, that everything will be alright.  
  
Despite his words, Youngjae's body still shakes silently in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, Youngjae," JB continues his efforts, "I'm here with you, and I'll stay here with you, alright? So don't cry."  
  
As if some of those words were laced with magic, Youngjae relaxes immediately after he finishes. Still breathing heavily, Youngjae moves to lean his forehead under JB's jaw, his arms that were limp now clutching the front of JB's shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry," Youngjae starts, and JB wonders if he had fallen into a nightmare again. "This is embarrassing. I should have warned you about my nightmares."  
  
"You don't have to apologize."  
  
The younger boy shakes his head, and JB tightens his arms around him.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Youngjae asks softly.  
  
"Scare me?" JB ponders for a while, absent-mindedly patting Youngjae's back, "I guess. But not scared as in **afraid** , but more of scared in the sense that I'm...  _worried_."  
  
"Are you alright?" JB adds after a few silent seconds pass.  
  
Youngjae's reply is nonchalant. "I will be."  
  
It renders JB at a loss for words, so he continues to hold Youngjae in silence, and soon starts humming.  
  
"This is nice," Youngjae comments quietly. Even though JB can not see the younger boy's face, he guesses that the other is smiling from the tone of his voice.  
  
"What is?" A smile always appears on JB's face whenever he hears Youngjae speak in _that_  tone.  
  
"Your humming," Youngjae's fingers finally release their hold on JB's shirt, and he lets them fall slowly, tracing their way down JB's chest. "Being held like this by you."  
  
JB does not know if Youngjae's fingers or words are to blame for his suddenly accelerated heart beats. All he knows is that his cheeks feel hot, that the room feels suddenly warmer than a usual spring night, that his fingers were comfortably weaving through Youngjae's soft hair.  
  
He thinks of a million things to say in reply, but in the end, he only manages to say: "You can stay like this as long as you want."  
  
Half of him expects Youngjae to laugh at his words, in fact, he would laugh at himself if it would not make it more embarrassing — but Youngjae does not.  
  
The fact that Youngjae seems to never mockingly laugh at the cheesy things he says comforts him. How long had he been seeking someone who would accept his cheesy self as he was?  
  
"I wish I could," is Youngjae's response to him, "but I still have some assignments to finish before my class tomorrow."  
  
When the other untangles himself from his arms, JB tries to not pull him back into an embrace. Without Youngjae resting in his hold, the spring night began to chill him to the bones again.  
  
"You have classes tomorrow?" JB tries to not sound disappointed as he watches Youngjae move towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Ten o' clock," Youngjae sighs and ruffles his hair. "I really have to get this done, my lecturer has been breathing down my neck for this piece since a month ago."  
  
As Youngjae's form disappears behind the bedroom door, JB thinks that Youngjae is really an enigma. He's flirty and tempting for a moment, but quiet and crying the next; sleeping peacefully one moment, and thrashing from a nightmare later — JB wonders how long he could put up with it, or why he even bothered in the first place.  
  
The door creaks slightly as it swings open wider, and Youngjae's head peeks in. "Will you keep me company while I do my assignment?" He pauses, then looks apologetic. "Or, I mean, I'm sure you want to sleep, I'll ju-"  
  
"I'll be out in a bit." JB can't help but grin as the other's face lights up at his reply.  
  
Pushing the blanket aside and swinging his legs over the edge fo the bed, JB thinks that it did not now: why he bothered or how long he would put up with it; because all he felt **now** was a blooming want to be in Youngjae's life.  
  
He likes the sight of Youngjae rummaging through his backpack by his work desk, the warmth that fills his entire being when their hands brush each other's when they take a seat on the sofa, the fact that Youngjae uses the same notebook he does — and that he gets to see Youngjae work on his composition assignment.  
  
"You sure you don't mind me watching?" JB asks, leaning forward to see Youngjae's notes.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Maybe it's just me, I never like my friends looking at my songs... since mine is just a hobby."  
  
"Oh, right!" Youngjae claps his hands together, "You said you composed too, and," he grins, "you said I could take a look at the one you're working on!"  
  
JB suddenly regrets having said that earlier during their walk back, but looking at Youngjae's excited expression, he can't bring himself  to say no.  
  
Retrieving his book from the table's drawer, he makes sure to hand it to Youngjae in a way that the other can see the cover.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
JB smiles at Youngjae's reaction upon seeing the similar cover.  
  
"It's the same!" The older boy tried not to chuckle at how excited Youngjae sounds over the finding.  
  
"Would you like to explain all these coincidences to me?" JB crosses his arms just to be dramatic.  
  
Youngjae laughs at his gesture.  
  
"Well," he starts, "maybe you're stalking me, and you went out of your way to buy everything I own." Youngjae laughs again when JB rolls his eyes.  
  
"Or maybe," Youngjae flashes a grin at him, "we're just meant to be?"  
  
JB merely smiles at his words, reaching to flip the page over to his newest work.  
  
A sound of awe escapes Youngjae's lips, causing JB to feel flustered. Was Youngjae really impressed, or was he just being polite?  
  
So he asks, expecting Youngjae to dodge his question in the witty yet quirky way he did with other things.  
  
"No," Youngjae picks up his own book and hands it to JB, "I'm just surprised because I'm writing something... similar."  
  
He is.  
  
They are.  
  
Similar themes of longing and want, same chord progressions — JB lets out a sound of awe, mirroring Youngjae earlier and causing the other boy to smile.  
  
"After seeing your lyrics, it's going to be hard to finish mine," Youngjae confesses.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're impressionable, I really like them. I don't think I can finish my assignment now." He laughs, and turns to lie down on the sofa.  
  
JB raises an eyebrow at him. "So you're giving up?"  
  
Youngjae merely looks at him, as if wanting him to answer his own question.  
  
"We could just make it a collaboration?" JB suggests, "I mean, if that still applies to your assignment."  
  
Grinning, Youngjae sits up and points at JB, followed by a wink. "Bingo. Thank you."  
  
JB fights a smile back and forces a sigh, taking a seat next to Youngjae, whose eyes are bright and excited. "You were totally waiting for me to say that, weren't you?"  
  
Leaning forward, Youngjae presses his lips near JB's, "Pretty sure you were already thinking about it before I said much."  
  
Before that moment, JB had never known that chaste kisses left people so breathless and giddy. The other boy's words are true, JB thinks as he remembers how he had wanted Youngjae to sing his song after he heard his performance, yet he only manages to reply with a mumble, his mind screaming at how much of a tease Youngjae is.  
  
He watches as the other grabs both their books and starts scribbling in his own. The sound of pencil on paper is accompanied by the clock's ticks, and seconds soon become minutes.  
  
"Done." Youngjae breaths, and closes both books.  
  
"I don't get to see it?" JB pouts unconsciously, earning him an unfamiliar look from Youngjae.  
  
"You will soon." The other promises, moving to return JB's book to the table and his own to his backpack. Impatient of always just looking at Youngjae's back, his sleeping form or him working, JB follows him, stopping just inches away from the other's back when he remembers the incident earlier.  
  
"Let's go back to slee-" Youngjae turns after zipping his bag close, jumping a little when he finds JB right behind him.  
  
"You scared me!" He exclaims, laughing at himself for being so easily shocked.  
  
"Sorry." JB whispers. "It's just-"  
  
His words are cut short when Youngjae's arms wrap around him.  
  
"I'm the one who is sorry," the younger boy's chin rests on his shoulder, his voice soft but clearly heard by JB. "You must think I'm leading you on and toying with you."  
  
"Am I that much of an open book to you?"  
  
"It's not that. I've... I've been told... nevermind."  
  
JB reaches to rest one hand on the other's back. "I won't force you to tell me. You can tell me whenever you feel like it, if you ever do."  
  
Upon hearing his words, Youngjae's embrace tightens — and so does the invisible hold on JB's heart. "Thank you, and I'm really sorry," he repeats himself.  
  
Pulling back, JB moves to hold Youngjae's cheeks so that he can look into his eyes.  
  
_Surprise._  
  
_Confusion._  
  
_Comfort._  
  
_Guilt._  
  
_Joy._  
  
"Youngjae," it takes every ounce of JB's willpower to **not**  lean in any nearer and close the smalll distance between their lips. "Did you know how expressive your eyes are?"  
  
The younger boys shakes his head slightly, or at least, he tries to.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry, okay?" JB's willpower diminishes by the second, and he leans forward to rest his forehead against the other's. "I'll give you my trust for now, so don't apologize."  
  
"But why would you trust me?" Youngjae's voice is barely above a whisper. His breath on JB's lips tempts the other boy even more.  
  
"I just want to." JB feels their lips brush together when he speaks, "so please don't make me regret doing so."  
  
Younjae's eyes close amd he nods after a moment of contemplation. "I'll do my best."  
  
The clock strikes five, but the chimes do nothing to move the boys away from each other. Instead, JB continues to hold Youngjae, gazing into his eyes, not really searching for answers, but still curious.  
  
"You're warm," Youngjae comments. JB is about to blame his shirt — because he can't tell Youngjae that it is **his** fault for making his temperature rise, but Youngjae continues, "your eyes are warm."  
  
"My eyes?" JB thinks he will take some time to get used to Youngjae's randomness, and silently prays that he **would** have that much time with the other to do so.  
  
"Sincere eyes," Youngjae adds. Then as if it were a sufficient explanation, he changes the topic yet again.  
  
"You can, I mean, if you want to... you can kiss me now."  
  
JB laughs, his hands releasing Youngjae's cheeks to take in his flustered expression; and then he moves to graps the other's neck gently to pull him into a kiss.  
  
He imagined that he would be kissing the other fiercely, but when their lips touch for the nth time that night, he just ends up lavishingYoungjae with soft kisses — as if he were the most fragile person in the world.  
  
Because he feels like he is caught in a whirlwind: throughly enthralled by Youngjae, captivated by his voice and charms, submerged in his mystery and absorbed to the point where he feels _scared._  
  
Scared of losing the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been swimming in my head for a few days, and even though it came out slightly different from what I planned - I'm glad to say that I have the rest of the chapters planned out already! (◍ ´꒳` ◍)
> 
> Will be travelling soon again, so I'll try to post up at least two more chapters before that ;o;
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in requesting one-shot fics....? I've been having some baby plot rabbits in my head, so I've been wanting to write a whole bunch of one-shots. Since it's Christmas next month, I thought I could take in some scenarios/prompts requests to be posted in December as a Christmas presents instead...?
> 
> 16/11/16 EDIT: Fanfic requests are now open!  
> Head over here: https://goo.gl/forms/YKWlapCIs8T1lMX43  
> |´∀`●)


	6. Daylight Dilemma

"You _what_?"  
  
JB had always known Jinyoung to be a person to judge others in a teasing manner. Yet as he took in the current look of disbelief on his friend's face, he wonders if Jinyoung is merely teasing him or if the other **is** genuinely shocked at what he just told him.  
  
As in his encounter with Youngjae, with some _tiny_ bits left out.  
  
At least, JB had tried to hide some bits from Jinyoung, or he had tried to; but the other a scary intuition and soon coaxed JB into confessing  _almost_ everything.  
  
Despite his expression, Jinyoung laughs. "I'm amazed, JB," he takes a sip of coffee, "from the way you were avoiding dates, this is one of the last things I'd imagine you to do."  
  
"I was not avoiding dates," JB rolls his eyes, "and you're making it sound like a big deal."  
  
"Oh, but it **is** ," Jinyoung looks so pleased that JB starts regretting even telling him about this. "The chic and sexy bachelor Im Jae Bum, totally available yet uninterested in flings or a committed relationship, kisses a total stranger and brings him back home? JB, if I ran my own paper, this would be today's headlines."  
  
"I'm glad you don't, then," JB glares at him. "You're not helping."  
  
Jinyoung laughs his signature business laugh, then apologizes. "Right, so, what did you want? Advice?"  
  
For a moment, JB does not answer.  
  
He had not told Jinyoung just because the other prodded him to, but because he merely felt like when he had a crush back in high school—the kind that left one wanting to tell his best friend to rid the invisible butterflies that plagued his stomach.  
  
"I didn't even get his number," is his reply.  
  
Jinyoung's eyebrows furrow and he gives JB a look that the older boy has not seen in years. "You're really out of this one, huh?"  
  
There was no point in denying the obvious truth, so JB merely nods.  
  
"He seemed like he was in a hurry when he left, are you sure he doesn't hate you?" Jinyoung jokes, but his smirk falters when a pained expression appears on his friend's face.  
  
"I don't think he does," JB says softly, "at least, I really hope not."  
  
The truth was, he and Youngjae had both overslept after their midnight affair, resulting in a very dishevelled Youngjae rushing to class. It so happened that Jinyoung had decided to drop by for a surprise visit, leading to much prodding on his end for JB to spill the beans.  
  
"You need a drink," Jinyoung states, and rolls his eyes when JB holds up the cup of coffee he bought on the way over "I meant a real drink. Come to the party tonight, it'll help get your mind off things. Or rather, him."  
  
JB is about to decline when Jinyoung adds, "or perhaps you **don't** want to stop thinking about him?"  
  
"I'm," JB can not believe his own words, but he wants to check regardless. "My cheeks aren't red right...?"  
  
"You're glowing like a ripe tomato, JB," Jinyoung tone manages to make JB feel more embarrassed than he already is. "You like him _that_ much huh?"  
  
"I don't know," JB confesses. "I'm intrigued. I blame the coincidences."  
  
"I'd like to blame the lack of times you have gotten laid in recent months."  
  
"Thanks, Jinyoung."  
  
"Anytime, buddy."  
  
"Still not going to the party."  
  
"Killjoy."  
  
Despite it being the nth time JB had rejected Jinyoung's invitation to a party, the other stays around till lunch: buying him take out then hanging around to accompany him - but it was just an excuse to tease the other about Youngjae.  
  
"You have got to let me meet him soon," Jinyoung reminds for the fifth time that hour, and JB groans in reply. "And let you tease and scare him away?"  
  
Flipping through a magazine, Jinyoung does not bother looking up when he answers. "You know I won't dare! Especially not to someone you have a crush on, JB. I'd still like to be alive at the end of it, you know."  
  
"It's not a crush, Jinyoung," JB finishes the batch of photos he has been working on, feeling accomplished. Jinyoung's relentless prying and teasing are easier to put up with now, he thinks.  
  
"Whatever you'd like to call it then," Jinyoung is getting bored of his lack of reactions, "but really, JB, I'd like to meet him."  
  
"I'll let him know about your desperation the next time I see him, alright?"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
It is a good question, one that has been dancing in the corner of JB's mind ever since Youngjae rushed out his door. He wishes he knew the answer.  
  
At the sound of Jinyoung's tutting, JB's train of thought breaks.  
  
"Just go see him," he says, ending their conversation about JB's sudden crush with that.  
  
Usually, Jinyoung's advice take some time to sink in. This time is no different, not because it is JB's decision, but because he could not find an excuse to. When he finally did, however, it was days later, right after he had accepted a new job. Photoshoot after photoshoot awaited him, so he delivered to keep his reputation and career in check.  
  
He had hoped that being drowned in work meant less time to dwell on his uncertain feelings towards Youngjae, but he often found himself heading into the direction of Youngjae's college during his weekly jogs. Most times, he would realize before it was too late and would revert back to his usual route; but he once found himself staring at the building for quite some time before snapping out of it and quickly hurrying home.  
  
It makes him wonder if all the coincidences with Youngjae were merely streaks of luck instead of fate, not that he was really one to believe in that. _Well_ , he admits to himself one quiet evening, _maybe just a little._  
  
Having finished his work for the day, an unusual feeling of loneliness settles upon him. He had not felt like that in a long time, but does not take long to figure out what the cause probably is. Thoughts of Youngjae fill his mind: does the other think about him like he does?  
  
Does he regret not getting JB's number like JB regrets not asking for his?  
  
Does he find himself walking towards JB's apartment building like how JB gravitates towards his college?  
  
_Does he_ , JB tries the most to **not** think about this one, but it always lurks around the corner of his mind, rearing itself when he has his guard down: _miss him like how JB misses him?_  
  
Letting out a weak laugh, JB decides to refresh himself with a bottle of soda. He heads towards the kitchen and notices his notebook on the counter next to the fridge. A bittersweet memory of Youngjae flipping through its pages resurfaces in his mind, refusing to disappear even when he opens the fridge to look for his soda.  
  
When his hand only grasps air, he realizes that he has run out.  
  
He tries to calm himself, telling himself over and over again that he is just going to a convenience store to do a quick restock of his fridge's essential contents. At the sight of Triple A's signboard, he almost stops in his tracks, suddenly overcome by a silly wave of nervousness.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, JB," he whispers to himself, "you're just shopping. Even if the store has a cute cashier, he might not be there right now anyway."  
  
But he was.  
  
JB's breath hitches when he hears the familiar ring of the bell and see Youngjae exiting the store with someone trailing behind him. The first thing he notices is the familiar checkered red jacket Youngjae wears. If he did not remember just seeing it in his laundry basket yesterday, he would have thought Youngjae took his and a smile forms on his face at the thought.  
  
The next thing he notices is the other person's arm—now slung over Youngjae's shoulders as he talks animatedly to Youngjae—who seems way less enthusiastic in comparison. Regardless of the unbalanced dynamic, the two walk together down the street.  
  
Immediately, a voice in his mind presents him with two choices: to buy his soda and head home or to follow the pair, mainly Youngjae, to catch up and **get his number**.  
  
It is easier to run than to fight, so JB shakes his head and walks towards the convenience store.  
  
However, he finds himself a few blocks away from his apartment fifteen minutes later: soda-less and feeling silly that he, at the end, had chosen to follow the pair. Despite thinking that he would close the distance and call out to Youngjae, he kept missing the chance to—finally watching as the pair disappeared into a club he had vague memories of visiting during his college days.  
  
A handful of curious thoughts pop up inside his head: if Youngjae regularly went clubbing, if he was going as a patron or a performer, and if Youngjae was a patron—he would love to dance with him. It is then JB decides to stop being so hesitant about the whole matter and heads towards the club's entrance.  
  
He finds himself in the dim club, now seemingly newer than he had last been there. Even though the night had barely started, the dance floor was already packed, a fast dance track filling his ears. If they were not dancing or seated, patrons huddled around the cocktail tables.  
  
Moving through the crowd, JB does not miss the interested looks thrown his way. He grins in response and the satisfied expressions returned to him give him a huge dose of confidence. Finding a corner for himself, his eyes scan the area for a sign of Youngjae. The task is as easy as finding a needle in a haystack, causing JB to almost give up until he finally sees the other leaning against a pillar near the small stage at the back of the club.  
  
The lights from the stage illuminated Youngjae's form as well, thankfully. Grinning, JB makes his way over slowly, his sight never leaving the other.  
  
He notices that Youngjae does not seem interested in being there at all: his companion earlier having disappeared, leaving him all alone to gaze out at the sea of bodies on the dance floor.  
  
Someone approaches Youngjae—a girl, JB notes—who reaches to rest her hand on his chest and leans to whisper in his ear. Youngjae shakes his head and she leaves, seemingly displeased. Almost as soon as she is gone, another girl is next to Youngjae again. He seems more animated when interacting with her, smiling and leaning in close to talk to her. Yet he shakes his head in the end, replaying the same scene from a while ago.  
  
Before JB gets to him, a new person approaches Youngjae again: this time by a guy. It probably is not his friend, JB thinks, taking in the person's larger size and height.  
  
JB thinks that the guy is standing too close to Youngjae, so he hurries, but the crowds seem to have grown in the past few seconds, slowing his steps down.  
  
A spark of jealousy flashes within him when he sees Youngjae smile at the other, and that spark bursts into an angry flame when the guy reaches to run the back of his fingers down Youngaje's cheek. He feels illogically possessive and berates himself, that is, until Youngjae's smile disappears and is replaced by a frown.  
  
Youngjae's pushes the hand away and looks around frantically when the other grabs his wrist in response. It is then that Youngjae finally sees JB, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
And relief.  
  
The other guy moves to grab Youngjae's hip with his free hand, but JB gets there first—holding his wrist in a death grip and giving him the coldest smile. The guy jumps at JB's sudden intervention but regains his composure to shout over the blaring music, demanding JB to back off.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the person, JB releases his wrist in a forceful swing, causing him to stagger back. Taking the chance, JB reaches out to pull Youngjae towards himself.  
  
The familiar feeling of Youngjae's warmth on his chest causes adrenaline to course through his blood and his arm circles the younger boy's form to hold him closer. Instinctively, he looks at Youngjae, not realizing that their faces are mere inches apart.  
  
Loud music still roared in his ears but seemed to dim by the second as he stared into Youngjae's eyes from such a close proximity. Youngaje's lips move to form his name, causing his hold on him to tighten even more. The action seemed to comfort the other, as relief floods Youngjae's features once again, his lips forming a grateful smile.  
  
From the corner of his eye, JB sees the other guy advancing towards them again. Irritated from having his moment with Youngjae disturbed, he shoots the other a cold look of warning.  
  
The other is not fazed, reaching to grab Youngjae's jacket.  
  
Something snaps in JB then and he growls, his hand reaching to grab the offender's collar, lifting him slightly off the ground. Usually, JB would stop at the sight of his opponent's scared expression, but the look of fear that appeared on Youngjae's face barely a minute ago merely spurs him on.  
  
His other arm releases Youngjae and his hand balls into a fist, ready to make the other guy regret his actions—but the touch of Youngjae's hands over his fist push all hostile thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Giving the other a fierce gaze, he releases him unceremoniously, watching the other stagger back once again.  
  
This time, he gets the message well and leaves the pair alone.  
  
Turning to look at Youngjae—and his fist that is still within the other's hold, JB leans in to brush his lips against the other's ear and says: "Let's get you out of here."  
  
So they do, the two of them soon find themselves outside in the chilly evening air, Youngjae's fingers now comfortably intertwined in JB's. They are quiet for a moment, but Youngjae soon lets out a weak laugh followed by a sob. Avoiding JB's gaze, he looks down and thanks him softly.  
  
"You're welcome," JB replies, trying hard to not voice the many questions that swam in his head. Instead, he settles on, "are you alright?"  
  
Youngjae's answer comes in the form of burying his face into JB's chest, his fingers abandoning JB's hand to grab tightly at the back of his shirt. Seeing Youngjae's vulnerable state makes JB's heart ache more than he imagined it would, so he leans down to kiss the crown of Youngjae's head—ignoring the looks passersby were giving them.  
  
Cooing words of comfort, JB suggests that they head over to his place so Youngjae can calm down there. His words make Youngjae freeze and he shakes his head anxiously.  
  
"No," he answer sounds almost like a plea, "I don't want to trouble you."  
  
His answer enrages JB more than it disappoints him.  
  
"You're not troubling me, just come, all right? I don't want to leave you out here like this."  
  
"It's okay," Youngjae releases his hold on JB's shirt, "I don't want to be a burden."  
  
JB does not understand how he can tell Youngjae is lying, but he **does** , so he moves to hold the other's face, looking into teary honey-coloured eyes, "Youngjae, please, _trust me_ ," he watches as Youngjae's eyes widen in surprise, "and let me help you."  
  
Silence greets him.  
  
When Youngjae's lips move, he thinks that the other will reject him again, but a soft "okay" reaches his ears instead.  
  
He does not know then, about how much his soft smile gives Youngjae a sense of peace that the other has been grasping for.  
  
Neither does he know about the feeling of anxiety-mixed-joy that blossomed within Youngjae's chest as they walk back to his place, with JB's hand curled protectively over his.  
  
Undoubtedly, he also has no inkling about the flurry of worries that plague Youngjae's mind when the familiar door of his apartment comes into view; nor does he know how hard Youngjae tries  **not**  to excuse himself and run off right there and then.  
  
JB does, however, realize some other things when he closes the door behind them.  
  
Youngjae does not budge from the doorway once again, causing them to bump into each other when JB turns around. The younger boy loses his balance, but JB quickly catches the other by the waist before he topples over, finding them back in another embrace.  
  
A gasp escapes Youngjae's lips and JB thinks the other's cheeks are flushed, his gaze trailing from his parted lips to his cheek and then his eyes.  
  
JB thinks he will never tire of looking into Youngjae's eyes, even if he only had dimly filtered lights through the windows to illuminate them.  
  
He thinks that he will soon grow accustomed to reading the bustle of emotions that coursed through Youngjae's gaze: the unfamiliarity that would turn into warmth in a split second, or the nervousness that would dissipate into relaxation the next moment. Even though he did not understand the erratic switch between the pleading look of _wanting_ to be held and the _fear_ of being held, JB thinks he would gladly spend a lifetime to find out.  
  
His name escapes Youngjae's lips, and he comes to realize that he really loves the sound of it.  
  
"Thank you," Youngjae whispers again, this time moving to press his lips against JB's to further prove his point.  
  
As a familiar warm feeling bubbles in his chest from the kiss, JB realizes that, despite being accustomed and proud of being a bachelor, he would actually not mind having someone constantly by his side.  
  
That despite all he said about enjoying The Single Life, he would gladly throw all those words away in an instant if it meant he could keep Youngjae by his side for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoy writing judging!Jinyoung vs JB a bit too much _(:3」∠)_
> 
> Despite already knowing what I wanted to write, this chapter took longer than expected to put together—many apologies for the wait! 
> 
> I mentioned awhile ago that I'd be taking in some fic request for Christmas, so if you have any, do head over here: https://goo.gl/forms/YKWlapCIs8T1lMX43 (◍ ´꒳` ◍)


	7. Bewitching Moment

"Are you a morning person or a night person?"  
  
Youngjae's voice is soft, warm, and inviting—a perfect lullaby that beckons JB to surrender himself to slumber.  
  
He does not want to, however, not with Youngjae lying next to him in bed. He wants to stare into the other's eyes from his side of the bed; that longing is stronger than the call of sleep. The lights from his bedside lamp are dim, but enough for him to clearly see the other.  
  
JB hums, never having really given the question much thought before.  
  
"I guess... I'm both and neither?"  
  
A smile tugs at the corner of Youngjae's lips. "That's such a bad answer. It's like you didn't answer at all," he points out. JB chuckles and attempts to redeem himself.  
  
"Well, I'm fine to wake up early when work calls; and I'm alright to stay up late when I need to get work done, too," he explains. "I like mornings: it's bright and fresh, you have tasks to get to, events are unfolding and people bustling around. It feels like everything is blooming and alive."  
  
When Youngjae's lips part to speak, JB quickly signals that he is not done yet. The younger boy seems amused and suppresses a chuckle in response.  
  
"The night, though. I like it because it's when I get left alone to do the things I really want to do—at least, most of the time anyway. I get a break from putting up with the expectations of others, I suppose I meant to say that I find solace, and it allows me to find myself and the things I really want in life."  
  
This time, Youngjae hums, his fingers reaching to _almost_  touch JB's.  
  
Letting himself drift between the state of being awake and asleep, JB hazily recalls how they ended up like this.  
  
Because JB had expected Youngjae to try excusing himself instead of staying at his place, he could not hide his surprise when the younger boy asked if he could shower and borrow another set of clothes. The request had caught JB off-guard, but it would be a lie to say he was not pleased with it.  
  
"Ask me."  
  
Youngjae's voice is soft, almost a whisper, and JB thinks the other is probably like him—dancing at the fringe of sleep but trying to stay awake. He raises an eyebrow. "About you being a morning or night person, you mean?" The younger boy nods, and JB chuckles, finding the request adorable.  
  
"Fine," the older boy gives in, beginning to realize that he can not say no to the other. "Which are you?"  
  
Youngjae giggles, causing JB's breath to hitch and looks utterly satisfied that the older boy had decided to play along.  
  
"I hate the night," Youngjae confesses, and JB is genuinely caught off-guard. Everything about the younger boy had led him to believe that Youngjae thrived at night. From his part-time jobs to him oversleeping and being late for class, one would think he preferred being awake at night than in the day.  
  
When he voices his thoughts, Youngjae gives him a slight smile.  
  
"I came to like it slightly more after I met you, though."  
  
And just like that, JB is caught off-guard again: feeling tongue tied, feeling his cheeks warm up, feeling his heart clench in a unfamiliar yet pleasant way. The other tells him, slowly, hesitantly and very softly: "I was going through a rough time, was going to quit my part-time job the night I saw you, just wanted to stay home and sulk and... I don't know. But after that night, I just wanted to meet you again and that gave me more strength to get out of bed the next day."  
  
JB wonders if Youngjae will continue, but the other's story ends just as abruptly as it began. He wants to, but knows better to not prod, so he settles on saying something more important instead.  
  
"I'm glad, because I wanted to meet you again after that night, too."  
  
The smile Youngjae gives him is a weak one, and Jaebum wonders yet again if he would ever know more of the story he just heard. There was still a huge mystery surrounding the other, but Jaebum did not want to pry it all at once and risk of crossing lines he should not.  
  
"Do you think," Jaebum asks, wanting to at least satiate one of the many questions he had, "we could spend more time together?"  
  
It is Youngjae's turn to be caught off-guard, and his lips part only to close again as he searches for an answer. "I hope we can," he finally answers after a stretch of silence. Jaebum tries not to dwell upon the tinge of hesitancy in Youngjae's voice, opting instead to gently lace his fingers between the other's.  
  
There is no protest from Youngjae—the other smiles and shifts closer, taking away the distance between their bodies. As the younger boy nears him, Jaebum notes the adorable mole under Youngjae's eye and manages to catch himself before he leans forward to kiss the spot. He settles on a compliment instead, stating how adorable it is.  
  
On the contrary, Youngjae does not hold himself back, fingers reaching to gently touch the the two moles above Jaebum's eye. "Yours are sexy," is Youngjae's reply to his compliment, and it makes Jaebum's insides knot together in a wonderful way.  
  
Youngjae seems to notice the effect of his words, and lets out a soft giggle. Shifting himself even closer until he is entirely pressed against JB's chest, the younger boy lets out a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Youngjae asks, gazing into JB's eyes.  
  
The close proximity of the gaze has JB at a loss of words before he finally replies that he has some meetings in preparation for his client's exhibition next week, featuring his works.  
  
Congratulating him, Youngjae wonders aloud about how it would look like.  
  
"You should come," JB invites, hoping he does not sound too obvious.  
  
"Am I allowed to?"  
  
"I have a few tickets for friends."  
  
Youngjae is silent for a moment, before saying that he will think about it.  
  
They let a lull envelope them, JB hearing only Youngjae's breaths and feeling the slight thrum of the other's heartbeat. Many thoughts race through his mind but none stay long enough for him to register them, so he gives up trying to find words.  
  
He does not have to, because Youngjae declares softly after awhile that it feels nice and bids JB goodnight as his eyes close.  
  
"Night, Youngjae," JB whispers, not wanting to startle the sleepy boy. He, too, feels his eyelids getting heavier by the second. Yet when Young Jae's lips press themselves to the side of his lips—briefly but firmly—JB finds himself awake for at least an hour more.  
  
He does not know when he finally surrenders to sleep, but he dreams of sunny fields and vivid flowers. Of pastel-coloured skies and fluffy clouds and sweetly-scented breeze. Of Young Jae and his gorgeously bright smile.  
  
It then dissipates all too suddenly and he is left with barren ground.  
  
Barren, sickly, and void.  
  
A sea of people soon fill the place—but Young Jae is nowhere to be found.  
  
JB has never felt so alone.  
  
So angry at the loss of something, or someone.  
  
He sits awake, the feeling of anger and loss still strongly present in his mind. Instinctively, he glances to the side in search of Youngjae, but the other is nowhere to be seen. His anger turns to panic, and his sense of loss is intensified. Before he realizes it, JB is calling out for the other, stumbling out of bed and checking the bathroom—that turns out to be empty—before heading to the living room.  
  
As soon as he opens the door, he collides with someone—Youngjae. His arms move before he realizes it, wrapping around the other and pulling the other into a tight embrace. JB wonders if he is more surprised than Youngjae is with the situation, but the other mirrors his actions instead of pushing his arms away.  
  
They stay in the abrupt embrace for as long as JB needs to calm himself. Youngjae's hand strokes his back in a silent rhythm in an effort to help—and it does. When his hold around the younger boy loosens, JB _almost_  can't bring himself to look the other in the eye.  
  
Youngjae does not question him, however, much to JB's relief. Instead, the younger boy moves his hands to either side of JB's face, thumbs smoothing over his cheeks before he tip toes to plant a kiss on JB's forehead.  
  
As if the kiss was a spell, a smile tugs on JB's lips upon the gesture and he tries to return it—only to have Youngjae tip toe once again so that their lips meet. The younger boy giggles into the kiss at his successful trick, but the giggle soon dissolves into a satisfied moan and a more needy whimper after. Despite that, Youngjae breaks the kiss, tugging JB's hand and leading him over to the couch.  
  
Taking a seat, Youngjae grabs a pillow, places it on his lap and turns to look at the older boy expectantly. "Let me guide you to peaceful slumber," the younger boy declares, earning himself a chuckle from JB.  
  
Before lying down, JB moves the pillow away so that he can rest his head on Youngjae's thighs instead. The other does not comment, instead reaching to gently thread his fingers through JB's messy hair and humming a random tune. Sleep slithers back into JB's body, the panic from his nightmare long forgotten with Youngjae's touch in his hair.  
  
He closes his eyes and listens to Youngjae's tune like a lullaby, but opens his eyes when Youngjae exclaims suddenly. "Do you want to see my completed song? Well, hear it, see it, anyway—I have it in my phone."  
  
Reaching over to the table, the younger boy retrieves his phone. After finding his file, he shows it to JB. The older boy recognizes some of his lyrics and tunes in the song, but also many parts written by Youngjae—and some still empty. Despite it being a mixture of both their ideas, the lyrics melded together nicely. Reading the notes, JB sang in his mind and thought that the melody was great as well.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out the ending," Youngjae purses his lips, "not too sure how to go about it."  
  
JB takes a look at where the lyrics—Youngjae's lyrics, end at:  
  
_You have to stay well, don't even get sick,_  
_The way you smile, don't ever lose that._  
  
Reading them, JB is reminded of his breakups, his exes, and confusingly—Youngjae.  
  
"If it gets hard, you can come back to me," JB says softly. "And then," he types into the phone, "I am here, like always, for you."  
  
A moment of nervous silence settles upon JB when he passes the phone back to Youngjae. The other pauses to look at the phone for a long time before whispering that it sounds great. He moves to add another line and turns the screen to show JB. It reads: _I will never leave._  
  
There should have been no reason to, but the older boy's heart clenches at the words and he has to refrain from pulling Youngjae into a hug—just to make sure that the other would really never leave.  
  
With the sudden realization of possibly having finished his song, Youngjae looks excited. He states that he is looking forward for next lesson so that his song will be reviewed, and would make sure to tell JB what his lecturer thought of it.  
  
"Why don't you sing a bit of it now? As thanks for my contribution," JB teases, but sincerely wants to hear it.  
  
Youngjae's cheeks flush immediately at his words, and the younger boys gently declines, claiming that he isn't in a good condition to sing  
  
JB does not push for it, but does tell the other that he loved his performance back at the pub. He waits, trying his luck, and his patience does not go unrewarded.  
  
Exactly like how he remembered it, Youngjae's voice is bright and clear, warm and soothing—it reminds JB of the joy of having the sun's rays tickle his skin on a chilly day.  
  
When Youngjae falters at a certain part, suddenly losing focus and forgetting the melody, JB hums to help him—eventually singing along with the other. As if they had already sang the song together before, the two finish their duet with amused smiles on their faces.  
  
"Your voice is amazing," Youngjae confesses. JB does not miss the tinge of blush on the younger boy's cheek and it makes his heart swell with pride. "We should, well, I mean, if we could," JB has never heard Youngjae stammer and it finds it amazingly adorable, "we should record this song together, I think?"  
  
"We should," JB insists, earning a grin from the other.  
  
"But, on one condition."  
  
Youngjae looks nervous when he nods, JB can't help but chuckle at the response. The younger's expression turns into one of mock anger and he hits JB's shoulder lightly, asking the other not to tease or laugh at him. JB apologizes and continues: "I'll record this with you only if you come to the exhibition."  
  
"You want me there that much?" It is Youngjae's turn to have the upper hand, but JB does not deny it. "Very much so. I was advised to have a date with me, in fact."  
  
The younger boy's face turns into a deeper shade of red and Youngjae looks away before stammering something about him not fitting for a date, that he would not even know what to wear, that he might probably embarrass the both of them, before JB moves to lightly hold his cheeks. Youngjae's gaze automatically moves back towards JB and the older boy lets his hands fall to hold the other's shoulders gently.  
  
Smiling at the anxious yet undeniably happy look in the Youngjae's eyes, JB says: "I don't think I could ask for a better date at the moment, and you can borrow some of my clothes since I'm sure you'll fit. You can't possibly embarrass me—because I've thought it over a hundred times before deciding to invite you. So, _Youngjae_ ," his voice becomes softer, "I'd really like you to come."  
  
For a moment, JB thinks that the tears collecting in Youngjae's eyes will fall down his cheek—but the other holds it in and takes a few deep breaths.  
  
"Thank you," is his reply, "for the invite. And for thinking so highly of me." A soft smile appears on the younger boy's face as he continues. "I don't know if I'm really worth all your thoughts and care, but I'll really think about it, and let you know in a week's time."  
  
"Promise?" JB feels silly for lifting his pinky finger, but Youngjae laughs and reaches to curl his own pinky around his.  
  
"I promise," he says, before leaning in to give JB a quick kiss on the cheek. "Here, key in your phone number and make a call, you can call me up in case you don't see me."  
  
So JB does, typing with shaking fingers after he snaps out of the daze Youngjae's chaste kiss had put him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> So.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have more plot-action but my trashy-self felt like writing an essay of 2jae pillowtalk for the first half.
> 
> I'M SORRY
> 
> ALSO, if any of you are on [Tumblr](https://seventheavenly.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly), ping me to scream at 2jae stuff :3 I've been having too many 2jae feels lately and I need to let it all out (hah, that's why I'm updating all my fics so often nowadays)!


End file.
